She Will Be Loved
by ArianissX0X0
Summary: Loren is a alcoholic. Eddie is always gonna love her and be there for her. Please review! Based off of: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I dont own anything except plot.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do this one off of Eddie's P.O.V because I never do them. I hope you like it! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters.**

**Song: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

Eddie's P.O.V

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

Loren Tate, 18 years old, one of my best friends, and the prettiest girls I've ever laid eyes on.

_She had some trouble with herself_

She's perfect, but she only sees herself as a failure and thinks she deserves nothing. So she turned to drinking.

_He was always there to help her_

I had finally fallen asleep after a long night, when my phone started ringing.

"3:30? Who is calling me at 3:30?" I asked myself.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Eddie?" I heard her angelic voice that was slowly fading away on the other end.

"Loren are you okay?!" I instantly started panicking. Last time I got a call at this time, she was being rushed to the hospital because she couldn't stop puking.

"I need you. I need to get home." Loren slurred the words together. She had way too many to drink tonight.

"Where are you?" I was already in the lobby walking out the door.

"Marley's." Loren mumbled.

"Loren, you need to speak up." I said nicely.

"SORRY! IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU DURAN?!" She instantly became defensive.

'Where are you?" I asked again.

"I'm at Marley's." She calmed down.

"I'll be there soon. Don't do anything." I was speeding through the streets of L.A.

_I drove for miles and miles_

It felt like I had been driving for hours once I finally pulled up to Marley's.

"Hey Matt." I greeted Marley's (the owner, obviously) son.

"She's over at my place." We started walking towards his apartment which was directly behind the bar.

"How is she?" I asked as we made our way to his door.

"We've seen worse." He answered. Lo usually came here to get drunk and he always helped me with her. Whether if he was on shift or not.

We walked to the guest bedroom and she was sitting on the bed. She looked like hell.

"Lo?" I sat down next to her.

"I keep screwing up. I'm sorry." She buried her face in my chest and started crying.

"I'm always gonna be here for you. No matter what." I picked her up and walked out the door.

_I don't mind spending everyday _  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

It had become a regular routine for me to go and get her. I really didn't mind. As much as I wanted her to get help I wanted her to be safe.  
She was always the girl with a smile on her face but it never reached her eyes.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"Lo, just stay here." I told her in the morning when she finally woke up.

"You know my rule. Don't talk to me before my Aspirin and coffee." She answered coldly.

"Seriously Lo!" I whined.

"Stop yelling Eddie!" She barked at me.

"Lo, you need help." I stared at the ground.

"What?" She walked towards me.

"Please?" I looked at her. She already had tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Eddie." She flung herself at me.

I just held her.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

I was downstairs dumping every ounce of alcohol down the drain. I could hear her crying. Its been awhile since she was COMPLETELY sober.

_My heart is full and my door's always open _  
_You can come anytime you want_

My heart is full of love for you Loren. My door is always open. You know that. You practically live here.

_I know where you hide _  
_Alone in your car_

She didn't want to check into Rehab so she started attending AA. Loren was slightly getting better. On the fourth day I couldn't find her anywhere but I knew exactly where she would be. I got in my car and drove to one of our special places. She was sitting in her car crying.

"Lo?" I knocked on her window.

"It hurts." She answered.

"What does?" I got in the car.

"You know that saying 'Alcohol isn't the answer, it just makes you forget the problem'?" Lo asked me

"Yeah." I answered.

"It sure as hell is true. It hurts because I have to remember." She tried to wipe the tears away but they kept flowing.

"Lo, we ARE going to get through this." I wrapped my arms around her.

"I hope so." I saw hope in her eyes. The first time in awhile.

Its been a couple of weeks since the day at our spot. She finally decided to check into rehab.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Eddie, I'm not going anywhere. You can visit me anytime you want." She laughed. Her voice was still faded from all the drinking.

"I know." I smiled.

She kissed me on the lips then walked into the facility.

_And she will be loved _  
_And she will be loved _  
_And she will be loved _  
_And she will be loved_

"I love you." I whispered as she waved goodbye from the window.

_**Sorry I jumped around. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! **_  
_**Love Ya, LMFM**_


	2. AN

I will a make a second part (more if needed) i just dont know when I will post it. i have to get caught up in school then i have to finish some other one-shots i said i would do.

im glad you liked it! thanks for all the support and love. (:


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot. (:

Dedication: LalaEveryday123 (tumblr) LalaEveryday (fanfiction), you made me feel x10 better about myself and your review meant a lot to me. (:

A/N: I appreciated all of your reviews but she writes amazing stories like these and for her to say that about mine is... Mind blowing.

Enjoyy! (:

—-

(Loren's P.O.V)

Day 7

It's been seven days since I checked into rehab. It's been seven days since I kissed the guy I am in love with.

I remember Mom telling me to never fall in love, because everything that falls, breaks. But that's the thing. I didn't fall in love with Eddie. I just instantly became in love with him.

Before I stopped talking to Melissa she told me he was in love with me too. But how can you love someone without knowing them?

Eddie thinks he knows everything about me. But he doesn't know the REAL reason behind my drinking. The only two people that do? Haven't talk to them in a year.

—-

"Loren, Dr. Montgomery is ready for you. Room 33." One of the staff remembers called out from behind the window. I got up and walked towards room 33.

"Hey Loren!" Dr. Montgomery had her usual happy face on.

"Hi." Short and simple. One of the things I've learned to do in the past week.

"How are you feeling today?" She looks like she actually cares.

"Same as the day I checked in. Shit." I plopped myself down on the couch.

"Do you want continue our discussion from the other day?" She grabbed her notepad.

"All I did was tell you about how much I hate what I've done to myself." I answered.

"That's all you've told me since we started. I mean about Eddie." Dr. Montgomery clasped her hands.

"What do you wanna know?" I acted like I cared.

"You said he was always there." Dr. Montgomery really wants to know?

"Yup. He picked me up every night and brought me home. He took care of me until I was half sober. Then I left. He's also the guy I've been in love with since I was 15. A year after we met." I confessed.

"You said he doesn't know things." Dr. Montgomery reminded me.

"Can you share those things with me?"

"I'm not ready." I looked away.

"I can see it in your eyes that you want to be." Dr. Montgomery was so calm.

"That doesn't mean I'm ready." I didn't mean to snap at her.

"Okay. What do you wanna talk about?" Dr. Montgomery tried to make me feel comfortable again.

"Why? Why do I have to be the only one who suffers from this?!" I started crying.

"What are you suffering from Loren?" She sat next to me and held me.

I wanted to be in Eddie's arms instead.

—-•

(Eddie's P.O.V)

I miss her. I haven't seen her for a week and it's killing me. I just want her here, with me. In my arms.

"Mate, you thinkin bout Loren?" Ian brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." Might as well tell the truth, he knows when I lie.

"Go see her." He took a shot.

"Can't. She has to be there a certain amount of time before I can visit."

"That's a bummer." He handed me a shot.

"Yup." I took it.

"Want another?"

"Nope." I can't have Loren go to rehab for her addiction and start up my own.

"Fine by me." He grabbed the bottle.

"Maybe I should check into rehab with her!" He tried to make a joke.

"That's not funny." I punched him.

"Yes it was." I went to punch him again.

"I lied! I lied! It is NOT funny! Sorry Ed!" He ran across the room.

—-•

(Loren's P.O.V)

Day 9

Dear Diary,

I have therapy again today. 2 days ago I broke down. I just cried for the hour. The moment the beeper went off telling us the hour was over I stopped crying. It was like a switch. It was pretty scary how fast I did that. I'm ready to talk to Dr. Montgomery today.

I think.

Sincerely,

Loren Tate

"Hi Loren." She was focused on her papers.

"Hi Mrs. Montgomery." Longest hello I've given her since we started.

"You still feel like shit?" Is she trying a new method?

"Better than before but, yeah." Honesty is the best policy.

"That's good." She still hasn't looked at me.

"How are you getting along with everybody?" Random question.

"I usually keep to myself.."

"How do you get along with them?" She's never pushed me before.

"Alright." I guess.

"Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

"For what?" She looked me in the eye.

"To tell you why I'm an alcoholic. What Eddie doesn't know."

"Okay." She gestured for me to sit.

Here we go.

—-•

(Nora's P.O.V)

"Nora!" Melissa ran into the kitchen with a magazine in her hand.

"What?" I was curious.

"Loren's in rehab!" She had a grin on her face.

"How do you know that?" I put the last dish down.

"This magazine has Eddie dropping somebody off at a rehab. He also kissed her. Look WHO the somebody is." She shoved the magazine in my face. I took it.

"Thats my baby!" I looked at the magazine to see my daughter with Eddie. I started crying.

Two years of drinking and she's finally saving herself.

"Nora, she's getting help." At this point Mel was crying to.

My baby is getting help.

—-•

Hope you like it! This isn't the end.


	4. Chapter 3 The End

-Loren's P.O.V-

"I drink because..." I start but quickly stopped for the seventh time, "Dr. Montgomery, I changed my mind. I'm not ready." I stood up to leave. I couldn't do it. I know it'll help, but I can't bring myself to relive that moment all over again.

"Loren, you might not think I know you, but I do. You are ready. It's tme for you to be ready." Dr. Montgomery stayed seated at her desk. She's wrong. I'm not ready. I've never been ready to face the hard cold truth. That's why I drank. I forgot it all. I numbed it out of my brain.

"No. I can't." I shook my head.

"Sit." Dr. Montgomery pointed to the spot I was just sitting in. I stood there for a moment before I listened.

"Tell me Loren. Tell me why you drink vodka every single night. Tell me why you turn off your feelings. Tell me what Eddie doesn't know."

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"What was Loren?"

"His death two years ago. On December 2nd, I killed him."

"Who's death? Who did you kill Loren?"

"My father," I choked out, "I'm the reason behind my fathers death. I'm the reason he's dead." I started crying.

-Dr. Montgomery's P.O.V-

I searched up December 2, 2010 car accident, Loren Tate. Sure enough the first thing that came up was whats Loren was talking about. She was driving. She lost control of the car and drove off the bridge. Her father, the only passenger, didn't survive. But the accident wasn't her fault, there was too much ice on the road.

"Tell me what happened that day Loren." I spoke softly.

"I was the one who lost control. I was the one who drove off that bridge. Why did he pay the price Dr. Montgomery?"

"Loren, that accident wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known their was ice on that bridge and you were going to loose control."

"But, but, if I drove slower, or even let him drive he would still be here today. I would still have my dad."

"This isn't you fault Loren." I got up and hugged her. The next six months of treatment were hard, trying to prove to her that her father's death wasn't her fault, but we made it. She even built the bridges she had burned with her mother and best friend.

—-—-—

-Loren's P.O.V-

Dear Diary,

It's been three years since I've last written in here. What's happened since then? I completed treatment. I relapsed shortly after I left, but I immediately went back to Dr. Montgomery so I've been clean and sober for two years. Im twenty-one now. Mel, my mom, and I picked right we left off and couldn't be happier! Eddie and I? We are perfect. We're currently planning our wedding for July 2015. The only thing that's missing is my dad. But, he's watching over me and my family so I'm good. It took me a while to realize that his death wasn't my fault... Sometimes I still feel like it is, but it's not. I told Eddie everything during one of my drunk episodes when I relapsed, he's the one who constantly reminds me I couldn't have changed what happened on December 2. He's supported me through everything and I couldn't ask for a better man.

Sincerely,

Loren Tate

—-—-—

-Eddie's P.O.V-

I stare in awe at Loren as she walks down the aisle. I love her. I've always loved her. Even when she was at her lowest points. Its sucks knowing that I had it all wrong for two and a half years, thinking that she didn't believe in herself, that she was a failure, when it really revolved around the fact that she believed she had killed her father. But now I know and can actually help her.

I stare at her as we exchanged our I Do's and can help but think, "She Will Be Forever Loved."

—-—-—

There you go! The end of She Will Be Loved ! Sorry it has been so long... I kinda forgot about this :/

Hope it lives up to your standards. I know I kinda repeated myself so dont hate on me for it..

Xoxo, Ari


End file.
